Oblivious love
by SweetGamer-K
Summary: For Yu, it was a simple plan. To make Yosuke realise that he couldn't wait forever. But for Teddie, it was something so much more...
1. Teddie's plan

A sigh escaped my lips as I sat down at our former special headquarters. It was another one of those days. For the past three months, me and Yosuke have been "dating" each other, but Yosuke was completely against the idea of coming out. Everyone in our investigation team knew that I was into guys, but Yosuke was still unsure and unwilling to admit the fact that he was in love with me. Alone in our homes, he would cuddle up to me and we would share the odd kiss now and again, but in public he wouldn't even stand too close to me.

Although I love Yosuke and would do anything for him, keeping this relationship a secret even to the other members of the investigation team was really hard on me. I hate telling lies to anyone and would love to tell the world how much Yosuke means to me, but I know if I let even the littlest hint of an relationship to anyone, me and Yosuke would be done.

Just this morning I had grabbed his hand on our way to school. He jumped and quickly let go, looking around wildly in case anyone saw. Later on when we were eating lunch on the roof he gave me a telling off and made me promise that I wouldn't do that in public again. Another sigh was let out before I lower my head onto the table.

"Sensei! Is something wrong? You look beary troubled!"

I looked up to see Teddie walking over in his bear suit, looking at me with those big eyes of his.

"Nothing is the matter Ted" I replied, but I knew from the look on his face that he didn't believe me. Normally I'm very good at putting on a facade, but I didn't have it in me right now.

"Let me guess, you tried scoring with Yosuke and he wouldn't let you?" Teddie piped. Teddie was the only one who knew about mine and Yosuke's relationship, due to the fact that he caught me and Yosuke kissing once in Yosuke's room. He has been living with Yosuke after he left the TV world and didn't seem to get that you had to knock on people's doors before entering. Knowing how much of a chatterbox Teddie is, we made him promise us that he would not tell a soul about me and Yosuke, with the dire warning that he would never see a topsicle again if he did.

"Teddie, please keep your voice down" I pleaded, though there wasn't many people around seeing as it was winter.

"Don't worry sensei! Teddie knows not to tell! But you don't seem happy about it" He relied.

I looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Yes, well, there isn't much I can do about it. Yosuke isn't ready yet" I sighed.

"Yosuke is being silly! But don't worry sensei, for I have a plan that we let you score with Yosuke anytime you want!" he exclaimed.

I sat upright this statement. "What do you mean?" I asked. Teddie's "plans" didn't normally workout so well, but I decided to hear him out.

"It's beary simple. You need to make him jealous!" He exclaimed happily.

I blinked at him for a few seconds before replying. "Jealous?"

"Yep! Rise-chan told me that if you want someone to notice you, you need to make them jealous!" He chirped.

Yet another sigh left my lips after he spoke. "Of course she did. And how am I meant to do that Teddie?"

"Easy! you need score with someone else!"

…

...

"...You mean cheat on him!? I can't do something like that!" I stammered.

"Don't worry sensei! All you have to do is hang out and hug and maybe even kiss someone else so that Yosuke relies that you won't wait around forever and he will come running to you!"

I was going tell Teddie off big time for thinking about such a thing, but the last part of this sentence made me stop and think. I only had two more months before I had to go back to the city. If Yosuke hadn't sorted out his feeling by then, there would be a big chance that our relationship would end. It's hard to maintain a long-distance relationship. It would be even harder if Yosuke is not willing to commit to it. There was no way I would let that happen. I had to get him to open up before then. Even if it meant hurting him a little.

"OK, I will give it a go" I muttered, through a big part of me was thinking that this was a very bad idea.

"Yay! now we need to find you a fake boyfriend!" Teddie said excitedly. I couldn't help but to giggle a little.

"OK, then who should I date then?" I asked. Teddie gave me a look of disappointment.

"Come on sensei! Who's the most handsome person you know? Next to your lover boy, of course" He chuckled.

I thought about all the boys that I knew. Other than Yosuke, the only other boy who I thought could come close to Yosuke was Teddie's human form.

Hold on.

"Wait, you mean...you?" I asked, my wide open eyes.

"Of course! Yosuke would get bearly jealous! Plus I would get some tips on how to score!" He exclaimed.

Yet another sigh. "Of course it had something to do with getting girls". I looked at Teddie, expecting him to gloat, but instead he looked slightly sad. "What's wrong Teddie?"

"That's not the only reason. I don't get to spend much time with you now we don't go inside the TV anymore..." Teddie looked down at the down with a sad expression on his face. This made me feel really bad. When I wasn't at school or working, I hang out with Yosuke. The others I saw at school, but I only saw Teddie if I came to Junes with Yosuke.

"Well, OK Teddie, but promise you won't try to kiss me" I said.

Teddie looked up at me, his eyes big. "Really?! Yes!" He started to dance around. "I get to spend time with sensei! But don't worry! I won't go overboard!" He said happily. "Well, I have to go back to work, so see you tomorrow!" Teddie quickly ran off into Junes. I simply stared at the spot where he had been, unable to do anything.

What have I just gotten myself into? And why did Teddie seem so happy about the fake date?


	2. Odd question

"Teddie!"

"W-what!?"

"Someone might see!"

"That's the point! Let me hold your hand!"

"No!" though the whole thing was making me very irritated, I couldn't help but to chuckle at Teddie attempting to pull my hand out of my pocket. We were both sitting by the lake when Teddie suddenly insisted on holding my hand. Naturally, I wouldn't let him, but damn this bear is stubborn!

"Sensei, please can I hold your hand?" He looks up at me with those round eyes, the ones he knows I can't say no too.

"Teddie, what if-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Sensei! You can't make Yosuke jealous if your not willing to do anything!" which is true, but still...

"Ok, ok, just for a few seconds then" I mutter. Anything to keep him quite.

"Yay!" He exclaims, Take hold of my hand.

For the next five or so minutes, nothing is said between us. I had to admitted it, it was really nice just sitting there, looking up at the sky.

"You know, this minds me of the time when Yosuke asked me to hit him." I said, still looking up.

"Huh?" I feel him looking at me.

"Yeah, he said he wanted us to be equal, but I didn't want to hit him for no reason, so we had a big punch-up with each other" I chuckle at the memory "Afterwards, we sat and watched the sky. This is just like that moment, minus the holding hands and no bruises."

I expected Teddie to start blabbering, but nothing was said. I turn to face him to see him in deep thought. "What's up, Ted?" I ask.

"Sensei...can I ask you a personal question?" He asks, looking down at our hands rather than my face. He still was holding my hand...

"Sure" I reply.

He hesitates before asking. "Why...why do you love Yosuke?" He blurts out.

I take a minute before answering "Well, it's because he's my partner. He was right there by me right from the start. From the first time we entered the TV to the very last battle, he was always right next to me." I finished.

Teddie frowns at me "I was there at the start too!"

"W-well yeah, but that's slightly different" I stammer, confused at Teddie's odd outburst.

"Why's it different?!" Teddie snappes, ripping his hand out of mine.

"What?" I state, getting to my feet.

He stands up too "I asking you why it's different!" He all but yells.

"Why does it matter for?!" I snapped right back at him.

"I want to know why it's different!"

"What the hell for?!"

Teddie gasps, noticing my tone. I've never snapped at him like that before. "S-sensei, I-Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry" He exclaims, looking down at the floor in shame.

I calm down instantly "I'm sorry too, Ted, I didn't mean to yell" I reply, patting his head gently. "But why did you get so upset for? you know that your important to me as well"

Teddie looks at the ground, playing around with his fingers "I...I know that. But why did you fall-"

RING RING

The sudden ringing makes us both jump. Teddie quickly reaches into his coat pocket for his phone and answers it.

"Hello? Yeah? Yeah, I can work tonight" He mutters, moving away from me "Ok, I will be there by eight. Ok, bye"

He turns to me " Sorry Sensei, I have to go" He states slowly.

I nod at him "Yeah, I heard" I reply.

We both just stare at each other for a moment, unsure what to do. "Well, bye" Teddie says after a while and walks off.

I didn't bother to reply.

What was that all about?


	3. In my head

"Partner! Your meant to hit the red ones!"

I honestly couldn't care any less about the game we were playing. I couldn't stop thinking about the events from today. What had caused Teddie to go off like that? I outright said he was important to me, so what was the issue?

Right now me and Yosuke are around my uncle's, playing this new game Yosuke brought. Both uncle Dojima and Nanako were out of town. He had taken her on a small holiday. He had asked me if I wanted to come, but I decided that it was better for them to go on their own. Plus, it gave me a chance to spent some time alone with Yosuke.

"Jess partner, can you at least try to win? If that had been a shadow we would all be dead!" Yosuke complained as he reload the stage.

"Better make sure your on front then" I teased him, poking in softly on his sides.

He smirked at me. "I'll make sure that you get dragged down with me" He pushed me playfully.

I smiled at him, then leaned in for a kiss. Yosuke hesitated before also leaning in. Our lips touched. I tried to gain access to the inside of his mouth, but he quickly shot back. I couldn't stop myself from sighing.

"Sorry Yu" Yosuke said apologetically.

"It's ok" I muttered, getting up onto my feet. "I'm going to grab a can of natural, want one?"

"Sure partner" He replied, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

As I opened the fridge my mobile started to ring. Opened it up to see that it was Kanji.

"Hay Kanji, what's up?" I said while making my way back up the stairs.

"Yo Senpai! Are you up to much tomorrow?" Kanji asked.

"Other than school, no. Why?" I answered.

"I was thinking that us guys should get together and go to Aiya's. Me, you, Yosuke and Ted. That sounds cool to you?" I felt a slight chill go down my back at the sound of Teddie's name, but I kept my voice calm.

"Sure. Yosuke's here with me so I will tell him" Yosuke looked up at the mention of his name.

"Sweet! See ya tomorrow Senpai!"

"See you" I hung up and handed Yosuke his drink.

"Who was that?" He asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"It was Kanji. He wants us guys to meet up at Aiya's after school" I said, looking at the contents of my drink rather than drinking it.

"Sounds good. I'll let Teddie know when I get in. Now, you ready to play?"

"Mmm" I muttered, unable to give him an real answer. I was too busy thinking about seeing Teddie tomorrow.

After an few hours, Yosuke heads home. I settle down to sleep shortly after, though I couldn't seem to nod off. Teddie was in my thoughts again. While was I thinking about him so much lately? It has to do with the way he was acting this morning, right? The fight we had, the wanting to hold my hand, the soft, nice feel of his hands...

The sound of my phone caused me to wake up. Who the hell was ringing at this time of night?

"Hello?" I muttered sleepy, trying to wake myself up.

"Sensei, it's me" My eyes flew open at the sound of Teddie's voice.

"Teddie?! Has something happened?!"

"No, no! I wanted to talk to you!"

"Huh?" looking at the clock on the shelf, I could see it was 2:00AM. "Teddie, what the hell do you want to say at 2 in the morning?" I moaned.

"Well I couldn't ring you while Yosuke was awake and you would be at school later"

"Teddie, you could-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Listen, when we our at Aiya's let make sure we sit together so we can work on the plan, ok?"

"Plan, what..." oh yeah, the jealous plan. "Teddie are you sure about this? What if Yosuke gets mad at you?" I asked. I don't want Teddie getting into trouble, or worse, getting kicked out for this.

"Don't worry Sensei! We will explain why we did this to Yosuke once we are done!" He chirped.

"But-"

"Remember! We sit together, ok? See you!"

He hangs up the phone before I can get a word in, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts.

That bear really doesn't want me to sleep tonight.


End file.
